Bad Timing
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: I can't say too much without giving it away. A little one-shot poking a tiny little bit of fun at Pete just 'cos I can. Sam/Jack (hinted)


**Bad timing**

..

 **Authors Note:** Ugh. So I get _why_ Sam ends up going out with Pete Shanahan. I do. No-one wants to be alone and when you _think_ (uh Sam & Jack.. you kids are _so_ silly) you can't be with the one you _truly_ love then it's only human nature to settle for _less_. Because Pete is less, much less.

But all-in-all the Sam/Pete scenes make me throw up in my mouth a little. So here I am making a bit of fun out of a crappy situation. Enjoy? Maybe?

..

Sam opened the door to find almost _all_ of her favourite people. Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, Daniel and Colonel O'Neill. She ran a hand over her hair trying to smooth it down, they had caught her at a bad time. She supposed this was Janet's doing since she was the only one who knew she was having some personal issues right now. She had just spent the past thirty minutes laying on her couch and fighting back tears.

Her life was such a god damn mess right now. She had the perfect boyfriend… seriously Pete Shanahan was an angel sent from heaven. He treated her like a princess and on top of that she had been able to tell him of her _real_ occupation so there were no big secrets hanging over their heads.

The only problem she had was the fact that she was still in love with the one man she could never have. She had tried everything to push away the feelings she had but so far nothing had worked. Two nights ago she had accidentally whispered the _wrong_ name during a rather intimate moment with Pete and he had walked out. She didn't blame him, hell in his position she would have done the same thing. She hated hurting him and she knew deep down she did love Pete, she just wasn't sure she would ever love him enough.

"Hey guys…" She forced a smile onto her face and waved her friends inside. Teal'c had an armload of pizza boxes and Cassie was holding DVD's, Janet was carrying a bottle of wine and Colonel O'Neill had a six pack.

"You look eager to see us." Colonel O'Neill commented with a wry smile as he passed her. The moment everyone had entered she shut the door and leant her forehead against the cool wood resisting the urge to sigh aloud. Janet meant well, but she really wasn't sure she had the energy to keep up appearances tonight.

"Sorry Sam, but I know if we hadn't come you would have spent another evening wallowing in self-pity on the couch." Janet spoke quietly so the others didn't hear, though by the sounds of the noisy chatter coming from her lounge Janet could have shouted and they wouldn't have heard her.

"I know," she gave her friend a hug and took the wine bottle from her. "Shall we?" She waved the wine bottle towards her kitchen. Once she had pulled down three wine glasses and poured wine into two and a half-wine half-lemonade for Cassie she finally turned to face Janet.

"So what's up? You wouldn't tell me on the phone but…" Janet raised both eye brows and picked up her wine glass taking a sip.

"I don't even know if I should tell you." Sam groaned and sank so that her elbows rested on the bench and her chin in her hands.

"You told me you upset Pete…" Janet prompted.

"I uh… said the wrong name… if you know what I mean?" Sam covered her face in embarrassment. Instead of a verbal response she heard a choking cough and then a giggle from her friend. She raised her head slowly to see a red-faced Janet trying to smother her giggles.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" Another round of giggles encompassed the small Doctor and Sam rolled her eyes but found a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Janet's laughter was contagious. "I'm pretty sure I know _whose_ name might have slipped out…" Sam felt herself blush and she looked towards the door to the lounge. If she was embarrassed sharing her mistake with Janet it was nothing to how she felt on seeing Colonel O'Neill hovering awkwardly in the doorway. She really, really wished the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"Uh… bottle opener." Colonel O'Neill waved his beer. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and Sam spun around pleased for the excuse to not have to face her friends and she rummaged through her cutlery drawer until she found the bottle opener. She clutched it in her hand and took deep breaths before turning to face her CO. She tossed him the bottle opener and turned back to Janet.

"Oops," Janet said softly as they watched the Colonel leave. "Bad timing…"

"Tell me about it. Now let's go eat and drink and be merry. I'd like to forget this…" She waved her hands around the kitchen. "-ever happened."

 **The End.**

 **Ps.** I wrote this late one night and couldn't be bothered titling it so I saved it under "Pete The Dick," I am _so_ mature. Just thought that might make y'all smile a little too. ;-)


End file.
